


ATA+ [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Nodame Cantabile, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "ATA+" by gladdecease.</p><p>"Uwaaa," Nodame breathed, staring at the strange objects that had lit up when she touched one. "Look at them glow, Chiaki-senpai!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATA+ [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ATA+](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317019) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 5:13  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ata+.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ata).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill the monthly challenge ("crossover") and my "unfamiliar fandom" and "free space" squares over at [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). I only watched 1 episode of Nodame Cantabile right before I recorded this so I don't know if I did the character voices justice or if I even pronounced the name of the anime right. I played piano for years, so I've _seen_ the word "cantabile" before but I've never heard it spoken out loud. This is how the internet told me to pronounce it soooo *crosses fingers*


End file.
